


Любви нужна свобода

by otterstern



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Multi, Sex Magic, random voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterstern/pseuds/otterstern
Summary: задумали как-то купидон и эмпат сыграть свадьбу. А всем остальным отдувайся
Relationships: Coop/Phoebe Halliwell





	Любви нужна свобода

**Author's Note:**

> Старое, написано для **fandom Charmed 2017**  
>  Бета - **Nimfadora**

Пайпер уверенно вела свой старенький джип по улицам Сан-Франциско, не переставая бросать напряженные взгляды в зеркало на сидевших позади Купа и Фиби. Те тихо переговаривались и без конца листали прихваченные с собой свадебные журналы, которыми в последнюю неделю завалила свою квартиру Фиби. В очередной раз взглянув в зеркало, Пайпер поймала укоризненный взгляд младшей сестры.  
— Что?  
— Прекрати переживать, — успокаивающим тоном сказала Фиби, искренне ей улыбаясь, — у тебя нет никаких поводов для волнения.  
— Ты уверена, что это хорошая идея — покупать платье вместе с женихом? — в ответ спросила Пайпер, припарковавшись у свадебного салона и развернувшись всем телом к задним сидениям.

Фиби и Куп синхронно закатили глаза: этот вопрос преследовал их не первый день.  
— Уверена. Целиком и полностью, — ответила Фиби. — Вспомни, сколько свадеб мы сыграли после того, как стали Зачарованными. И ни одна из них не прошла спокойно и без проблем. Я уверена, что даже соблюдение всех традиций и суеверий не избавит нас от этого. Поэтому мы решили расслабиться, сделать так, как удобно нам, и с достоинством встретить все неприятности.  
— К тому же, — вступил в разговор Куп, — твои дети из будущего заверили, что наш союз благословлен Старейшинами, а у купидонов обычно не возникает проблем со свадьбами. Мы обручимся, и неважно, что случится при этом.  
— Только учтите, что я вас предупреждала, — сурово сказала Пайпер, которую логика влюбленных нисколько не убедила.

Те только переглянулись и поспешили выйти из машины.

* * *

Утомленные многочасовой примеркой — вернее, необходимостью комментировать каждый выход Фиби из примерочной — Куп и Пайпер сидели на низком бархатном диванчике. Две девушки-консультантки ненавязчиво кружили поблизости, всегда готовые помочь с очередным нарядом.  
— Я не могу расстегнуть его, — выдала раскрасневшаяся от усердия Фиби, выглядывая из-за занавески примерочной. — Куп, не поможешь?

Пайпер решила воспользоваться минуткой одиночества — даже консультантки куда-то запропастились — и проверить рабочую почту. Но, только достав из сумочки телефон, она услышала громкие чмокающие звуки из кабинки для примерки. На поверку отношения эмпата и купидона оказались излишне эмоциональными. И все семейство уже успело привыкнуть, что на этих двоих иногда находило и ничто на свете не могло заставить их отлипнуть друг от друга. Закатив глаза, Пайпер поднялась с диванчика — сил сидеть на одном месте и ждать окончания приступа внезапной любви у нее не было. Она решила подойти к консультанткам, чтобы отвлечь их, но увиденное заставило ее пораженно застыть на месте. Девушкам и так не было дела до любвеобильных клиентов. У них разворачивалось собственное шоу, полное страсти и огня.

Они расположились в другой части внушительных размеров зала, у дальней примерочной, не сразу заметной за расставленными манекенами и стойками с платьями. Одна из девушек, светловолосая и светлокожая, полулежала на небольшом диванчике, крепко вцепившись пальцами в один из подлокотников. Ее белая форменная блузка была расстегнута, а кружевной лифчик сдвинут вверх, открывая вид на полные груди, украшенные россыпью мелких родинок. Строгая юбка была задернута выше талии и скомкана, трусики же были спущены до самых лодыжек.

Вторая девушка нависала над подругой, соприкасаясь с той лбом. Пальцами одной руки она впивалась в чужое колено и отводила его в сторону, открывая как можно шире вид на нежную плоть. Пальцами другой руки она массировала клитор быстрыми движения. Девушка на диване закусила губу и стиснула пальцами свою грудь, оставляя на ней краснеющие следы. Ее подруга стала вторгаться пальцами меж губ, затем снова возвращая внимание клитору. Блондинка металась по диванчику и сквозь искусанные губы стали прорываться стоны. Лица обеих девушек выражали крайнюю степень наслаждения и потерянности в чувствах и ощущениях.

Чувствуя краску, залившую ее лицо, Пайпер со всей возможной аккуратностью отступила обратно к примерочной, в которой расположилась Фиби. Все еще находясь под впечатлением от увиденного, Пайпер без лишних раздумий отдернула занавеску, чтобы во второй раз за последние несколько минут пожалеть о том, что не осталась сегодня дома. Куп и Фиби времени зря не теряли — забытое платье до умиления аккуратно висело на крючке, сами влюбленные же весьма жарко обнимались.  
— Собирайтесь, мы уходим. И, ради бога, только не шумите.

***  
И снова Пайпер была за рулем машины, и вновь она подвозила Купа с Фиби по свадебным делам. Сначала она яростно отказывалась, не желая опять ввязываться в это. Но поддалась на льстивую похвальбу сестры о ее вкусе и важности мнения. Выходя из машины, Пайпер бросила внимательный взгляд на ювелирный магазин, в котором, по уверению коллеги Фиби по редакции The Bay Mirror, продавались самые красивые обручальные кольца. Не могло же их и здесь поджидать что-то этакое.

Фиби увлеченно мерила одно кольцо за другим, придирчиво осматривая каждое. Куп обнимал ее со спины и комментировал ее выбор, на взгляд Пайпер, слишком тесно прижимая к себе невесту.  
— Оно идеально, — наконец сказал Куп, разглядывая колечко в руках невесты, — только нужно на полразмера больше.  
— Я могу проверить, есть ли у нас еще подобные кольца, — охотно предложил парень за прилавком, пряча приглянувшийся образец обратно под стекло. На его бейдже значилось «Джейми».  
— Было бы замечательно, — добродушно улыбнулась ему Пайпер.

Фиби с Купом меж тем продолжили обниматься, что-то тихо-тихо обсуждая. Пайпер оставила их наедине и увлеклась представленными браслетами, подумывая приобрести что-нибудь себе. Но вскоре со стороны подсобки стали раздаваться весьма однозначные звуки, все набиравшие громкость и ритмичность.

Пайпер, скрестив пальцы на удачу, перегнулась через витрину и заглянула в подсобку. Джейми обнаружился в компании рослого охранника, зашедшего в помещение следом за продавцом и, видимо, забывшего закрыть за собой дверь. Охранник был выше и шире в плечах, он крепко прижимал Джейми спиной к себе, и из-за разницы в комплекции казалось, будто мужчина может укрыть собой целиком.

Ширинка парня была расстегнута, а штаны — приспущены, мужчина размеренными и уверенными движениями двигал рукой по возбужденному члену. Целовал шею и скулы, укусил за мочку уха. На лице Джейми блуждала рассеянная улыбка, он крепко держался за стеллаж и обхватившую его руку.

Фиби отвлеклась от разговора с Купом, только когда Пайпер неожиданно развернулась на месте, громко задев сумочкой стеклянную витрину, и пошла прочь из этого магазина, на ходу не прекращая что-то недовольно бурчать себе под нос.

* * *

Пайпер сидела на кухне и почти беспомощно смотрела на разложенные пред собой бумаги. Обычно она занималась делами в ресторане, где у нее был личный кабинет. Но сейчас она была не уверена, что сможет смотреть в глаза своим же работникам. Тем самым, которые после согласования меню для свадьбы устроили безудержную оргию на кухне, используя инструменты и продукты не совсем по назначению. И вот теперь перед ней лежали объяснительные сотрудников. Пять полных искреннего смущения и стыда и одна — с весьма красочными подробностями и даже некоторой гордостью за выдумку и фантазию коллектива.  
— Я знаю, почему так происходит! — воскликнула Пейдж, стремительно заходя на кухню.  
— Что именно? — осторожно осведомилась старшая из Холливеллов, в уме перебирая все странности последних дней.  
— Оргии там, где оказываются Фиби и Куп, — пояснила Пейдж менторским тоном.  
— Это не оргии, — не согласилась Пайпер, поморщившись от формулировки, — всего-то у пары человек взыграли гормоны.

Пейдж указала на объяснительные и посмотрела на сестру самым строгим взглядом, на какой была способна. Слова о ведьмах, предпочитавших укрыться в своей раковине и не видеть очевидного, едва не слетели с ее языка.  
— Это не случайности, — твердым тоном заявила она, потрясая блокнотом с записями, — Фиби — эмпат. Она может как считывать чужие эмоции, так и транслировать их. Ты помнишь, как трудно ей пришлось с нами, едва у нее проявились силы? Так вот... Она влюблена и любит очень сильно, поэтому и ослаб контроль над силой.  
— Наши силы — наши эмоции, — сказала давно заученную истину Пайпер, неохотно признавая правоту сестры.  
— Именно. Она распространяет вокруг себя флюиды любви. И эти потоки усилены личными феромонами Купа, он же все-таки купидон. Вот и получается, что когда они вместе, то всех вокруг просто сбивает жажда любви. И, судя по всему, этому больше подвержены те, между кем уже есть симпатия. В безопасности лишь наша семья, за столько лет с эмпатом в доме мы научились экранироваться от нее.

Пайпер, нахмурившись, раздумывала над словами Пейдж. В них была определенная логика.  
— Хорошо, принимается версия. Но если ты права, у нас большие проблемы. Они поехали пообщаться со священником.  
— Вот черт, — выдала Пейдж и поспешила к сестре, чтобы переместить их в церковь, — поспешим же спасти невинных от любви!

* * *

Фиби с сомнением смотрела на Пайпер, которая расставляла бесчисленное количество свечей на всех свободных поверхностях главного зала Школы Магии.  
— Ты уверена?  
— Конечно, — ответила ей старшая сестра, — у Школы довольно сильная защита, которую не смогли полностью разрушить демоны, пока здесь хозяйничали. Да и заговоренные свечи не позволят вам двоим заразить безумной страстью всех в округе. Город в безопасности.  
— Мне все-таки кажется, здесь слишком много этих свечей.  
— О, дорогая, ты еще не видела, во что Пейдж превратила вашу спальню.


End file.
